gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Georg Timiou
Private Georg Timiou was a Gear commando in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army and a friend and squadmate of Dominic Santiago in the 26th Royal Tyran Infantry Special Tactics Group. During the last years of the Pendulum Wars, Timiou participated in Operation Leveler and survived the raid on Aspho Point, but was killed a year later in action. Biography Commando Training In 3 B.E., Timiou transferred from the regular infantry ranks to become a commando, and entered commando training at the Pomeroy Barracks, as a part of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry Special Tactics Group. He became friends with Pvt. Dominic Santiago, and attended a class with him where survival instructor Sgt. Bernadette Mataki taught them how to properly kill chickens. After she showed them the proper way to silently kill a chicken, Timiou told her that the recruitment posters had never mentioned anything about strangling chickens. Bernie told him that they did not strangle chickens, but killed them humanely by snapping their neck, and that he had already been trained in how to do that on humans without complaint. When Bernie demonstrated on a live chicken, Timiou was greatly disturbed by the noise its neck made, and its flapping wings. She assured them that it was just an involuntary reflex that made them do that, and then showed them how to clean the chicken and prepare parts of it to cook. She then ordered them to kill their own chickens, and when Timiou hesitated with his, she came behind him and guided his hands through it. When she finished, Timiou just stared at the flapping chicken in his hands. As the commandos began cooking their chickens, Dom wondered why it was so hard for them to kill a chicken. Timiou said that he thought it was because the chicken wasn't their enemy and wasn't trying to kill them. He compared it to shooting a pet dog to put it out of its misery, and that it was always harder having to kill an innocent thing, even for the best of reasons.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 91-94 Operation Leveler Preparing for the Operation By 2 B.E., Timiou had finished commando training, and he, along with several other members of his commando unit including Dom and Pvt. Malcolm Benjafield, were selected to take part in Operation Leveler, which would attempt to capture information about a Union of Independent Republics satellite weapons project codenamed Hammer of Dawn being developed at Aspho Point. They were transferred to the CNV Pomeroy to train for the operation, and met with Major Victor Hoffman and Cpt. Quentin Michaelson on the deck of the vessel, along with two teams of Pesanga commandos who would also be a part of the mission. When Timiou saw two Sea Ravens being prepped for flight, he asked Hoffman if the plan to infiltrate Aspho Point by sea in Marlins had been changed. Hoffman told him it hadn't, but now they were going to be dropped into the sea by Sea Ravens in order to get them deployed faster and closer to shore. When Michaelson suggested using ballast in place of the actual equipment they would be using during the operation so if something went wrong they didn't have to replace it, Timiou was disturbed by the suggestion that the commandos were easily replaceable. After their first successful training run, the commandos and Pesang troops celebrated in the Pomeroy's mess hall. When Hoffman began talking about what the army could do with a permanent special ops force, Timiou told him that it would never work because it would change Coalition society. He reasoned that the army was a part of their social fabric, and if they used more commandos to get things done, the army would shrink, and alter the nature of the COG. Hoffman laughed at Timiou's reasoning, and told him that he was probably right.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 166-173 When the fleet that would be supporting them in Operation: Leveler got underway, Timiou and the others gathered on the hanger deck for another briefing from Hoffman the day before the operation. As they waited for him, they cleaned their Lancers, and when he arrived, Hoffman told them that they would be supported by C Company from the 26th RTI, who would be at Aspho Fields to cut off any Indie reinforcements.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 189 Infiltrating Aspho Point The next day, Timiou and the others began their infiltration of Aspho Point. Timiou was assigned to Green Troop, and dropped into the sea aboard the Marlin driven by Sgt. Cho Ligan, and after reaching the shore, ordered Frankbot to cut open the front gate to the facility.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 223-227 As he and Dom entered the main building, they ran into a guard, who was quickly dispatched by Shim Kor and his Machete. Timiou was impressed by the stealthy and bloody way he had killed the guard. They worked their way up the hall until they reached a server room and opened the door and entered it. They found a women sitting on a couch with headphones on, watching the diversionary assault on Berephus on TV. They moved around the couch and Dom began shouting orders and questions at her, asking who was in the building and how many people were part of security and who she was. She told them she was a network tech named Debrah Humbert, and Timiou decided to take a different tactic with her. He told her they were part of a security exercise testing the building's security, and demanded to know where their security people had gone. She calmed down, believing him, and told him they had two guards on duty, and that they kept all the doors locked as they were told, and they kept what was happening there discreet. Timiou asked her why she hadn't kept the server room door locked, and she told him that they had gotten slack since a backup of the data was made offsite. Timiou managed not to react to that, and remarked that a backup might not always work. Humbert became indignant, and remarked that Osigcor could be trusted, and that they were army. Timiou then asked her to show her around the server room, and called Frankbot in to examine the computers. As Dom alerted the CIC about Osigcor, Timiou led Humbert out into the hall, where she saw the guard's body, and realized that they weren't part of an exercise, and began crying again. Timiou demanded to know where the second guard was, and when their replacements were supposed to come on duty, but she wouldn't stop crying about the guard, and accused the Gears of murdering him. They were unable to get anymore information out of her, so Dom headed upstairs to join the sweep of the upper floors while Timiou stayed downstairs to guard her.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 233-238 Repelling the Counterattack As the mission continued, an Indie commando squad approached the building from the shore, with the UIR somehow having discovered Aspho Point was under assault. Timiou guarded all of the captive staff members in the communal room near the front of the building, and tried to keep them quiet to stop them from alerting any nearby Indies outside to their position. He took up position near a window to fire out if he needed to, but he also kept looking at the civilians and trying to figure out what to do with them if an attack came. Dom arrived with orders to move the civilians to another building where a firefight would be less likely to happen, but before he could begin, Timiou heard something moving on the roof above them. They forced the civilians down and took cover, and Timiou contacted Hoffman and told him they were about to come under attack from multiple places via the roof. As their fellow commandos encountered Indies in different areas of the facility, Timiou and Dom waited for the attack on their position. Three Indies came crashing through the window and Timiou and Dom opened fire on them. They each took down one, and then converged their fire on a third before he could reach cover. They then put several shots into each of the three bodies to make sure they were dead, and then checked the civilians to make sure none of them were hurt. After finding them all to be unharmed, Timiou contacted Hoffman and let him know they had just taken down three of the assaulting Indies, and that they were coming to assist the rest of the squad. Timiou headed towards the sound of fire and went to back up Shelt Morgan, while Dom went to check on Hoffman in the server room.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 264-269 Extraction When they began the extraction from the facility, Timiou helped get the civilian staff they were not capturing out of the building and onto the shore so they could begin trying to escape. Hoffman met with Timiou on the shoreline and ordered him to send the bots out in free-fly mode over the sea, where they would be picked up by a Sea Raven. Timiou quickly got them programed and on the way, and helped load wounded Pesanga Gears onto the Marlin before getting into one himself. As they sped away from the shore, the explosives they had set up inside Aspho Point detonated, destroying the facilty, which pleased Timiou. However, his happiness was short lived, as two Khimera assault helicopters began closing in on their location. One Khimera opened fire on the second Marlin, hitting it and causing it to burst into flames and begin sinking. Timiou, Dom, and Hoffman opened fire on the second Khimera tracking them, and managed to score several hits on its fuel tank and rotors, causing it to lose altitude and crash into the water. Timiou kept firing on it to try and kill the occupants if they tried to get out before it sunk, and the other Khimera moved closer to it to try and rescue the crew, giving the Gears a chance to get to the other Marlin and see if they could rescue anyone.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 291-297 As they pulled alongside, Timiou assisted the others in pulling survivors and bodies on board the Marlin. Several of the commandos and civilian prisoners had already died from the fire or drowning, but they managed to save several of them. As they began heading towards the rendezvous, the Khimera returned and opened fire on them, staying out of range of their guns. Pvt. Malcolm Benjafield, the Marlin's driver, was hit and knocked back into the sea, and the Marlin took several shots as well and began filling up with water. Timiou and some of the others opened fire, but were unable to hit the Khimera, but a missile from the shore came streaking out of nowhere and took it down. Timiou contacted the Pomeroy for pickup as the others bailed water out of the Marlin, and reported to everyone that the bots had been recovered, and the missile that had taken down the Khimera had been fired by an Asp that Cpl. Marcus Fenix, a friend of Dom's, had captured. Timiou joined the others in bailing out the water, and pointed out that Pvt. Ludovic Young had been killed during the attack, and that half of the squad was dead and Pvt. Shim Kor was injured. They kept bailing water until a Sea Raven arrived, and told them that more Khimeras were incoming and that they didn't have time to wrench everyone up, and they needed to land the Marlin in the Sea Raven's hold. Dom piloted the Marlin into it, and Timiou and the remaining commandos were flown back to the Pomeroy.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 305-312 Death and Legacy A year after Operation: Leveler, Timiou was killed in action. Dom would later tell Bernie about his death, and would look at photographs of him and several other dead friends in the aftermath of Operation: Hollow Storm.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 38 Personality and Traits Timiou was a smart, quick-thinking individual and a highly capable commando. He was able to come up with an improvised story in only a few moments to trick Debrah Humbert into giving up information without a fight during the raid on Aspho Point, showing great improvisational skills.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 235 Appearances *''Aspho Fields'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Commando Category:Gear Soldier Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:Males Category:Tyran